Cruel Destino
by sicodelik17
Summary: Porque todos seguimos un camino y el de ella era protegerlos... Two-shot...


_**Hola queridas lectoras pues aquí estoy con este one-shot, primero quiero decir que no he leído el manga me quede en la despedida de Sasuke y su hermano después de que derrotan a Kabuto así que digamos que esto es solo un divague de una noche de insomnio...**_

_**Bien como saben todos los personajes que reconozcan no pertenecen y esta historia es sin un fin lucrativo...**_

_**Sin mas los dejo leer...**_

* * *

Su respiración era entrecortada su pecho dolía, mientras trataba de correr más rápido intentando llegar...

— Naruto... ― Se escucha un grito desesperado y sabes que es ella a pesar de que su voz aún se escucha lejana del lugar donde ustedes batallan.

— Sasuke-kun... ― escuchas tu nombre pronunciado por los mismos labios en el mismo tono y con ése sufijo que ella implementaba de un modo cariñoso.

Sin embargo sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás tu y él lo prometieron, luchar a muerte tu por la destrucción y la venganza, y él, por la salvación y la paz.

Sus respiraciones agitadas son muestra de su batalla y saben que no podrán continuar así mucho más tiempo.

Él es cubierto por un aura dorada y sabes que piensa lo mismo que tú, ya que lo ves preparar su último ataque, Resengan, haces lo propio y tu chakra en forma de electricidad te cubre mientras enfocas gran parte en tu mano y ahora eres conciente de lo próximo del final...

— Deténganse... Por favor ― la escuchas decir, está vez más cerca, y tu memoria te trae el recuerdo de un situación similar en la azotea del hospital y como en ése momento tu y él, como en ése lejano recuerdo están por impactar su técnica en el otro y como en ése entonces ves un destello rosa que se posiciona en medio de los dos en forma de escudo, buscando protegerlos de ustedes mismos...

La fuerza del impulso con la que iban dirigidos los ataques les impide desviarlos, y aún que tu te engañaste, diciendo en un pasado que no te importaba lo que les sucediera a tus ex-compañeros, y aun a pesar de que a ella, a esa molestia, como solías decirle, la intentaste matar en el pasado, verla ahí en medio próxima a recibir sus ataques, te hace girar la cabeza en busca de Kakashi, porque en el fondo tienes la esperanza de que sea como aquella vez en la azotea del hospital, donde tu ex-sensei desviaba sus ataques en el último momento.

Pero te das cuenta de que ya es tarde, cuando sientes tu mano rodeada y cubierta de algo cálido.

Giras la cabeza hacía el lugar donde tu mano está apresada y notas como está hundida en su vientre.  
Alzas la mirada hasta encontrar el rostro de aquella que te profesaba amor cuando aún eran niños, notas sus ojos cerrados, apretados fuertemente en una mueca de dolor sin embargo con cierta satisfacción, satisfacción que no entiendes y entonces la oyes pronunciar en un murmullo quedo un «"lo logre"» que se ve interrumpido por una tos donde la sangre resbala de sus labios.

Desvías la mirada y lo ves a él a espaldas de ella, de frente hacía ti, su rostro cubierto en lágrimas mientras sus ojos resplandecen de tristeza, ira e incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué? ― escuchas la voz rota del que te considera su hermano ― ¿por qué lo hiciste Sakura-chan?

Notas como ella jadea y respira con fuerza y sabes que le cuesta pero aún así la oyes intentar contestar y automáticamente tu mirada se centra en su rostro que ahora está palideciendo, pero que ahora tiene los ojos abiertos, observando el resplandeciente y azul cielo.

Y sabes que es su fuerza de voluntad que la mantiene aún consiente pues sientes como la sangre abandona su cuerpo a través de la herida que tu le has hecho, como la misma se impregna en la manga de tu yukata blanca -ahora roja- para después caer en un desquiciante "tac" como si fuese el sonido de un reloj que anuncia la próxima muerte, sacudes la cabeza no quieres pensar en esa posibilidad y te centras en su respuesta.

— Por...que...los...amo ― contesta ella jadeante pero aun así se las arregla y sonríe, mientras te enfoca con sus enormes ojos jades y no entiendes o eso pretendes hacerte creer, del por que el nudo en tu garganta y la creciente presión en el pecho.

Ves como Naruto da un paso hacia tras para después caer de rodillas mientras con sus manos impregnadas de rojo jala sus cabellos de forma desesperada mientras grita, pero tu dejas de escucharlo cuando un jadeo de ella te hace prestarle atención y sientes como su peso empieza a ser más evidente, caes de rodillas junto con ella aún sin retirar la mano de su vientre solo la acomodas mejor con tu otra mano.

— Me...alegra...verte...una...vez...más...S-Sasuke-kun ― te das cuenta que mientras dice eso trata de enfocarte y sabes que no le falta mucho para entregarse a la oscuridad que apaga lentamente el brillo de su mirada. Y mientras te habla ves como intenta alzar su brazo y posar su mano en tu mejilla pero la fuerza le falla y su brazo cae, sin embargo antes de que haga contacto con el suelo, con la mano que hasta ahora seguía en su vientre la atrapas y la posas en tu mejilla aprisionándola con tu propia mano, impregnando tu mejilla con su sangre.

Observas como ella sonríe ante el gesto y sin poder contener las palabras afloran de tus labios, no sin algo de dificultad por la presión en tu pecho.

— Perdón... Perdóname - te cuesta decir por el nudo que se hace más grande en tu garganta.

La miras y te percatas de como gotas cristalinas aterrizan en sus mejillas y por primera vez te das cuenta que lloras. Te sorprendes pues la última vez que lo hiciste fue hace tiempo y solo habían sido por tu familia, y es que te das cuanta de una irrefutable verdad que habías intentado negarte a aceptar desde que te fuiste, esa que dice que ella, Kakashi y Naruto aun para ti en el fondo son tu familia, y vuelves a repetir con mayor ímpetu «"Perdóname"». "Perdóname", porque te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, porque necesitaste perderla para darte cuenta.

Pero ella solo sonríe y la escuchas hablar de nuevo.

— Volverás... ― Y sabes que mas que una pregunta es una suplica y en estas circunstancias no puedes decirle que no, menos al ver la esperanza en sus ojos, y con voz queda le dices que "si".

La ves girar la cabeza con dificultad y estira su mano hacia Naruto quien aun sigue derramando lagrimas sin control y que sin dudar se acerca a la joven en tus brazos ― lo...logramos...Naruto...S-Sasuke-kun...regreso...

La ven sonreír una vez más con mayor dificultad, pero la mirada insistente de él hace que por un instante despegues la mirada de ella para verlo, y te das cuenta que el sabe que le mentiste, que aun así no regresaras.

Desvías la mirada incómodo pero un temblor de la joven que aun esta en tus brazos te hace regresar la vista a ella.

— Tengo...frío... ― dice y tiembla más, la aferras contra ti intentando inútilmente trasmitirle calor, ella se separa un poco y te observa ya sin verte, pues el brillo de sus ojos ya desapareció, y con su último aliento te dedica sus últimas palabras a ti ― S-Sasuke-kun...Te...Amo...Bienvenido...a...ca-casa...

Tu pulso se detiene y de repente se dispara, escuchas la llegada de mas personas pero para ti solo existe la joven que está sin vida en tus brazos.

Unos brazos se acercan para arrebatártela, pero tu te aferras a ella mientras de un salto te alejas...

Ahora ¿en nombre de quién proclamaras venganza? ...

Ahora ¿en quién descargaras el dolor que aprisiona tu corazón, tan parecido al que sentiste cuando sucedió la masacre de tu clan, cuando supiste la verdad de tu hermano?...

Dime Sasuke ahora ¿qué aras?...

* * *

_**Que les pareció, muy triste?...**_

_**Bueno espero sus comentarios para ver si desean un epilogo o lo dejo así y claro para saber que es lo que piensan del escrito...**_

_**sicodelik**_


End file.
